


True Happiness

by Violettavonviolet



Series: Charades [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Courting Rituals, Courtship, Developing Relationship, Good Odin (Marvel), Kinda, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki Is Not Evil, Loki is great, M/M, POV Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Relationship, Secret Relationship, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, second in a series, wow never thought id write that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: He was more than pleased when Tony dropped his mask, when he asked him to.It was a true sign of trust and Loki knew how precious it was.In that moment, Loki knew true happiness. He warm body above him and the steady movement of Tonys chest was all he ever needed.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Charades [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718986
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	True Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I'm back again. This one is a little shorter but the one coming on Friday should be longer. Also this is the second in a series, basically the same fic from two different POV's. This is Lokis pov. I just love him too much lol. Somebody requested this in the comments, so here it is. I don't have a lot of time rn, so there's not going to be more rambling. May I present you with the fic

When Loki arrived on earth he was thoroughly unimpressed. Mortals were a truly pitiable race, and there backwater planet was lacking. 

What he hadn’t expected was the warriors.  
There weren’t a lot, true, but they were all formidable. Sadly those warriors included his brother, something which he had feared but was inevitable.  
After all Midgard was under his protection. He had feared the moment he met his brother, he didn’t know how he would react. 

He had a small hope that his brother would realize just what had happened to him, but he didn’t.  
His plan was faulty and he knew it, but The Other didn’t and that was everything that counted.  
Then he met a man made of iron.  
He was impressed, the other one was witty and smart.  
He enjoyed the flyting and he was polite enough to offer him a beverage. He almost regretted throwing him out of a window in the end. 

He noticed right away that the other had put on a charade, an act. You couldn’t lie to he god of Lies and neither could you trick the trickster god. The ability haunted him more than he ever dared to admit, it was terrible ow many people lied about so many things. It was perhaps one of the major reasons he never enjoyed the court, he always knew how full of lies they all were and he could never stand their acts. 

Alas, the mortal that called himself stark put on an act just like them but it sparked Lokis interest. The other was smart, far smarter than any of his companions and he made a note to himself to remember him if he ever got out of Thanos clasp.  
Besides, it wasn’t just his intellect that was attractive, the man wasn’t bad to look at either. 

His invasion purposefully failed, and he was brought to Asgard. Against his actual plan, he wasn’t incarcerated and instead made to spend at least a few years on earth as retribution. It was a far milder sentence then he deserved but perhaps Odin felt a little guilty for his own deeds against Loki. Either way, it was a punishment Loki could enjoy and he wouldn’t say a word against it. He wasn’t stupid, was he. 

When he returned to Midgard, he had a glamour on, obviously, he didn’t think the mortals would react well to a god amongst them. There was also the pesky thing, called failed world domination but Loki gracefully chose to ignore it.  
He lived on Midgard for a few months, watching the news and acquainting himself with his new home. In those months, he couldn’t help but notice how often one Tony Stark was on the news. According to a smart thing called Internet, Tony Stark was an important and famous figure on Midgard, even without his suit.  
The more he learned about him the more he felt enamored with him, and so he decided to court him.  
A few searches on the web revealed that Midgard did not have courting traditions, they rather chose to just ‚date’,  
but that wasn’t acceptable so he just went with the traditional and far superior Aesir method. 

First he sent a flower, a small plant called peony, which also held the name mischief, which he deemed acceptable for an entrance to courting. He simply let it appear where ever Tony currently was, it was easier then sending a pigeon and he didn’t want to look to conservative. 

A few days later he sent Stark a necklace, with a knot symbolizing eternity and an ember, to show him that he was able to afford luxuries in life.  
He researched the interests of Tony to show that he was invested in his life, which was the reason he sent him the gift of a shirt from his favorite group of bards and a dagger he himself forged to show that they had the same interests.  
Also just because he liked daggers a lot and everyone he like should have at least one. It was a bare necessity in life. 

After a few weeks of gifts and presents he deemed it right to send a note, inviting him to dine with Loki together with a blue saliva, a flower which meant thinking of you as well as wisdom and healing, a rather fitting choice for an invitation. 

He didn’t get a confirmation but he could sense that Tony was inlined to accept anyway. So he prepared the food, symbolizing that he could care for him and a family. He was a rather good cook, and proud of his meal. Tony came and he looked incredible, his choice of clothing admirable.  
Loki was pleased to see that Tony wore something he gifted him, it soothed his possessive side.  
They laughed and talked and it was an amazing time. Afterwards Loki couldn’t help but notice how Tony was still tense, still wearing the mask. He coordinated them to his couch and was happy to see Tony snuggling against his chest. He was warm and just the right size to spoon with. 

When Tony asked him, why Loki courted him, he was utterly confused. 

Hadn’t he made it abundantly clear that Tony was an amazing being and deserved the world? 

Or maybe, Loki thought, maybe Tony just didn’t see it himself. So he explained his fascination with the mortal before him, and Tony relaxed more and more into him while he was talking.  
He almost caught himself purr, but luckily kept it inside. He wasn’t yet ready, for something as embarrassing as that. 

He was more than pleased when Tony dropped his mask, when he asked him to.  
It was a true sign of trust and Loki knew how precious it was. 

In that moment, Loki knew true happiness. He warm body above him and the steady movement of Tonys chest was all he ever needed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! Did you like it, or do you have any additional thoughts or comments? then pls eave a comment down below they are my lifeblood.  
> As I mentioned above, next fic is coming on Friday. Also if anybody has any prompts or something they would like to see in a fic pls chat with me on tumblr or in the comments. I'm open for anything and im bored so yeah.  
> See you Friday,  
> Vio


End file.
